Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. A primary challenge is to make effective use of the limited and dynamic network capacity. In particular, the link between a centralized network management system and the LLNs or many other types of network domains are often constrained as well.
Various protocols have been specified for the discovery of devices in a network along with their capabilities. For example, after joining a network domain, a device may register itself (its identification, capabilities, etc.) with the centralized management system using end-to-end communication, and may periodically send updates to any initial information sent. With the potentially large number of network devices within a network domain (such as an LLN), the amount of traffic over the constrained link between the network management system and the domain could reach a problematic magnitude. That is, since the traffic is end-to-end, this may generate heavy traffic closer to the constrained link, in addition to the link itself.